Even In Death
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: Even in death people are still looking down on the ones they loved. Their bodies may have died but their spirits are free. May 2, 2021; it's the twenty-third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the second War ending and everyone has something to say to their lost loved ones. / Series of speeches/eulogies that can be read together or alone. / Slightly AU /.
1. Prologue

**Even In Death**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Even in death people are still looking down on the ones they loved. Their bodies may have died but their spirits are free._

* * *

**May 2, 2021**

This years memorial is going to be a little different. Anyone who wants to come up and talk about someone they lost can do so.

Twenty two years ago the second war ended and thankfully no one has tried to be a new dark lord as of yet. Thousands of people died in that war, and even more died in the first. Whether you lost someone in the first or second war, if you would like to say something to them, step forward.

I'd like to start, if you would let me, with _Tom Riddle. _

* * *

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone. -Harriet Beecher Stowe_

* * *

**Diversity Genre Boot Camp; **Speech; Proelium – battle


	2. Let Go: Harry To Tom Riddle

**Even In Death**

**Let Go**

* * *

_"Without love, we are birds with broken wings." (Morrie Schwartz) _

* * *

_Harry_

A wise person once told me that the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.

Tom Riddle died years ago, when he decided to kill his father and make his first horcrux, after his soul was split, he was never the same. I know many of you are looking at me up here now like I'm crazy... But he deserves words said about him too.

Tom Riddle made a bad choice and gave into the darkness, something that, if given a chance to grow up in a proper home with love, I don't think he would have done. He was incapable of love, but he wasn't incapable of hurt. I understand his hate for Muggles, I really do, that's just what happens when you grow up in a home full of hate.

Now, I'm not saying he don't deserve to be dead, or that he would feel regret, it was his own choice to be killed for killing all the innocent people he killed and he was incapable of regret. He killed my parents, and because of that, I grew up much like he did, in hatred, without anyone to love me. It was his fault I was beat day after day after day to an inch of my life. It's his fault, but I don't blame him.

Let go. If we blame this guy for the rest of our lives, we're not going to get anywhere. Just let go of the hate for him, that's what I beseech from you… just remember, he was once a human too.

* * *

Before I let someone else up there I'd like to show you a memory of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Favorite Genre BC; Beseech; Eulogy

Character Diversity BC; Regret; Harry Potter

Character Trait BC; argumentative!

AU Diversity; Abused!Harry; Horrible

One AU; Abused!Harry; My Life

Favorite House Boot Camp; Slytherin; "Without love, we are birds with broken wings." (Morrie Schwartz)

Organization Boot Camp; Dark


	3. Perception: Remus to Peter

**Even In Death**

**Perception **

_Remus_

When I first met Peter he was a happy go lucky kid. We were actually in this very room waiting to get sorted. We were both eleven so obviously an eleven year old doesn't have much to be sad about; but I befriended him fast just like Sirius and James befriended each other fast. Eventually the four of us became great friends after all we did share a dormitory. Peter didn't deserve to die like this... I'm not sure what happened at all... Sirius was never... He was never violent, he wasn't a monster. But what's done is done now I suppose, I don't think Peter would want us to be mourning, he would just shy away and grin at everyone. He was never one for funerals or sadness. He was always happy... he was always trying to make people laugh... he was always so alive.

Nevertheless, he's gone now. I hope he's in a better place now because that's the thing about death, isn't it? You don't know what happens once your dead, do you move onto another life? Do you just sit in nothingness forever? I hope he isn't in any pain... and I hope he wasn't in pain when he died. I'd love to know what Sirius did with his body... did he do an explosive charm? Wouldn't there be some evidence of that? There are so many questions that will never be answered but I guess that's just how life is, unfair.

_And no one noticed the rat with the missing finger and the huge grin under the seat in the first row._

* * *

_Written For; _

_Favorite Genre Boot Camp; Puer – boy _

_Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge; Peter Pettigrew; Happy_

_Character Diversity Boot Camp; Peter Pettigrew; Wish_

_Setting Boot Camp; Monster _

_Minor Character Boot Camp; Peter; Funeral_

_Character Trait: naive! _

_Originsation Boot Camp; Hidden_

_Canon Boot Camp; Canon_


	4. Fighter: Andromeda to Nymphadora

**Even In Death**

**Fighter**

_Andromeda_

Nymphadora Tonks was my daughter; she hated the name Nymphadora so she insisted to be called Tonks. She told me I was a fool to name her Nymphadora, but I would just smile at her and laugh, she didn't like to Cooperate with me… and she didn't know the true reason I called her Nymphadora, her name meant gift from the nymphs… She was truly a gift, after my first pregnancy I was told I could have no other children from the damage that was caused… But a few years later I had Nymphadora… She was such a small baby but she was a fighter…

She was always a fighter… It isn't fair that the good ones died in this war… It isn't even good that the bad ones died, I have lost so many people in this war, but none of that can compare to what my daughter lost… She lost the chance to meet her son, to watch him grow up, and to watch him grow into the man I know she would have been proud to call her son. She lost all of that.

In addition, we lost something valuable as well; we lost the chance to see her and Remus start a family free of fear of dark forces. All of her life, she was in fear of Dark forces rising to power, when she graduated Hogwarts and told me she wanted to be an Auror… I was terrified! I didn't want to lose my daughter… A mother is not supposed to bury her daughter…

Nevertheless, I have too. I have to somehow say goodbye, because when she died I wasn't there. I was at home with her son praying that his mother and father would come home. Praying that every one that I loved and cared about would be okay. Nevertheless, that didn't happen. Harry came back instead, tears falling from his face, I knew as soon as I saw that boy that something bad had happened.

However, today isn't for denying death, or to be sad because she died, it's to celebrate her life. Dora wouldn't have wanted us to cry over her… She wouldn't want us to regret what had happened. She would want us to throw a party, get drunk on firewhiskey, and just celebrate her life. I know that everyone is sad that she died… Believe me, I am horrified, upset, and twenty other emotions, but I ask you… When the service is over, and my daughter has been buried, will you all please join me at the Burrow for a drink? I know it's what Dora would have wanted. Let us remember her death, semper.

* * *

_Favorite Genre Boot camp with the genre; eulogy and with the prompt; Semper._

_Character Diversity; Andromeda; Cooperate _

_Minor Character; Andromeda; Brave _

_Family Boot Camp; Blacks; Goodbye _

_organization Boot Camp; Strong _

_The Pairing Set Boot Camp; Remus/Tonks_


	5. Battle Of Hogwarts: Dennis to Colin

**Even In Death**

**Battle Of Hogwarts**

_Dennis_

Colin was my older brother by three years. When he got accepted into Hogwarts I was so jealous. I didn't think there was any chance of me being a wizard too. When I got accepted I asked Professor Dumbledore about it and he said that it had never happened before unless the kids were identical twins.

Once my mother found out about the Wizarding war that was going on she was really skeptical about letting us go back she thought we needed protection. She blames herself now for letting us go.

Colin and I were put on the Muggleborn list but somehow we managed to prove to them that we were valuable. Voldemort wanted pictures of the war, and Colin was to take them while I made sure all of the gobbledygook was edited right.

Once the battle of Hogwarts started, and Harry was there we started filing out. Everyone under seventeen was supposed to go. Colin didn't listen.

I was in a safety room in Hogsmeade when my brother was killed. I was feet underground when he was above, and dying. I didn't even know he was fighting, didn't know he was dead until hours after.

I feel like I failed him. It's true that I'm only twelve and any death eater would have killed me in a millisecond. But what if I could have saved him? He was a good person, a good brother.

And now he's gone. Forever.

* * *

_Character Diversity; Acquaintances; Dennis Creevey_

_Minor Character Boot Camp; Dennis; Brother_

_Favorite Genre Boot Camp: Praeidium – garrison, protection_

_AU Diversity; Creevey brothers ages; Freakout _


	6. Hatred: Narcissa to Bellatrix

**Even In Death**

**Hatred**

_Narcissa_

Bella was my older sister by four years, and she believed, as many purebloods do, that the world shouldn't have muggles or muggleborn witches and wizards. However, personally, I think she was wrong; her hatred for these people got her killed! What good dost it do now, Bella? You're dead! You're husband is gone to Azkaban! Moreover, the Dark Lord has been defeated!

You could have had a great life, Bella. You could have been an amazing witch but instead you let the dark in you commence. You could still be alive today if you fought for what was right, not what our parents nailed trough our heads. Nonetheless, you're gone. I won't really miss you because the Bella that was my sister died a long time ago, you were just a shell after you joined the Death Eaters. A shell that wanted power and to be loved, he wasn't capable of loving anyone, Bella. I'm sorry.

We had many good moments before we started Hogwarts, before Andy met Ted and before you met Tom Riddle. I wish we could have had more than we did... But all of that is in the past and I hope you can move on to the afterlife and finally be in peace.

Goodbye, sister.

* * *

_Favorite Genre Boot Camp, genre; eulogy/prompt; Dost_

_Favorite character Boot Camp; Life_

_Character Diversity; Narcissa; Embolden _

_OT3 Boot Camp; Narcissa/Bella/Andromeda; Life _

_Family Boot Camp; Blacks; Goodbye_

_Origination Boot Camp; Death Eaters; Cold _


	7. Forgive Me, Brother: Ginny to Fred

**Even In Death**

**Forgive Me, Brother**

* * *

_ "Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle." – Glee_

* * *

_Ginny_

I'll admit, when they told me we were going to have a huge service here, at Hogwarts I wasn't really pleased. I wasn't going to agree to come, let alone give a speech. But my brother died here; my brother died in the war, he's gone and he isn't coming back. I can't imagine how hard this is on George, Fred was his twin he will be reminded of him every time he looks in the mirror. I look something like him, my hair is Weasley red, as everyone has started calling it now, and I have freckles as he did.

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say here. My brother died a hero, not because he died trying to make the world a better place, not because he died at war; but because he died protecting his family. If it wasn't for Fred, I would be up here talking about Percy, about how he was such a git. But Fred didn't care that he was a prat, he saved him anyway. I guess in the end, your family is your family no matter how much of a prat you are.

Everyone thought we were some kind of picture perfect family, but we never were and we definally aren't now. So, we're war heroes, so what? What's the difference between us and the Malfoys? The sides of the war we were on? Nothing is different, we all fought, we all killed. And a lot of people are dead because of it...

I don't think he would want us to be sad... I think if he were alive now he'd make some kind of fireworks go off or sneak puking pasties in every ones food; he'd make everyone erupt in steady laughter. I believe he's looking down over us and laughing right now because I knew him so well... But I'll never know, not for a while anyway. So goodbye, Fred. I'm sorry I gave you so much hassle when I was little, and I'm sorry you died.

Please forgive me, brother.

* * *

_Remember, that all worlds draw to an end and the noble death is a treasure which no one is too poor to buy. – Chronicles of Narnia_

* * *

_Fred/Ginny - steady; (Connect the weasleys)_

_Snakes and Ladders Challenge: Ginny Weasley_

_Fred/Ginny - Picture Perfect - Pairing Diversity Boot Camp_

_overmany - a lot - Facorite Genre Boot Camp_

_Apology - Potter-Weasley's - Family Boot Camp_

_Devastation - Twin Boot Camp_

_"Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle." – Television Boot Camp_

_Remember, that all worlds draw to an end and the noble death is a treasure which no one is too poor to buy. – Book Boot Camp_


	8. I'm Sorry: Severus to Lily

**Even in Death**

**I'm Sorry**

* * *

_"Friends are a treasure. Treat them good." – Olgemon, Digimon Xros Wars_

* * *

**Severus**

Everyone's going to look up at me here and wonder what I'm doing here, I know and I don't blame you one bit. When it all comes down to it, Lily was my best friend since I was nine years old. I made some horrible mistakes, said things I didn't mean at all, and now she's gone. Now, I won't hear her accept my apology or her beautiful bell like laughter. I won't be able to do any of that stuff because she's gone.

Lily, I'm so so sorry that you died, I never wanted that. I begged him to leave you be, but I failed... I never should have told him anything - never should have joined him. I felt close to him really, we both despised our Muggle fathers and our witch mothers for getting with said father. I know how horrible it was now, but back then... Back then I was sixteen years old. I was lonely, and hurt and it seemed to me that you cared about Potter more then me when we had been friends for a long time. It isn't your fault at all, but at the time I blamed you. I blamed you because you were the only one who got me, and we were bearly talking anymore.

I'm so sorry but I know that doesn't change anything. I know your probably above us right now looking down and scowling at me. I know you hate me. But that doesn't change how sorry I am.

_Lily looked down on her friend and frowned, I'm sorry too._

* * *

_"Friends are a treasure. Treat them good." – Anime/Manga Boot Camp_

_Favorite Era Boot Camp - Maraduars - Options _

_Favorite Genre Boot Camp - Winnan - to struggle_

_Origination Boot Camp - Listen _

_Pairing Set Boot Camp - Severus/Lily _

_AU Diversity Boot Camp - Snape lives the war - Laugh_


	9. Always: Arabella to Alastor

**Even In Death**

**Always**

* * *

_You don't understand! I coulda had class. I coulda been a contender. I could've been somebody, instead of a squib, which is what I am. (On The Waterfront, 1954)_

* * *

_Arabella_

When we were little kids, Ally and I would always sneak out and pretend we were super heroes. His favorite was Spider-Man because he could shoot webs and it always made him look like he was flying. We would both chase the quails around our houses. He was just some Muggle boy that I played with back then, I never thought anything of the fact that things happened around us, I thought it was just _my_ magic.

That was, of course, until he got his Hogwarts letter and I didn't.

I spent my teenage years hating him, when he and Fenrir got into the fight and he lost his eye I actually laughed. I was so jealous of him! I was a pureblood when he was just a _stupid _Muggle.

That was until Tom Riddle, a classmate of his, became lord Voldemort and made me realize how wrong I was. Thankfully he forgave me, I wouldn't have made it without him truthfully.

When he first told me he was an auror I was devastated. There was a war going on for Pete sakes! I didn't want to loose my best friend. I didn't want to have to say goodbye. I just knew something bad would happen.

And I still don't. I wish you were still here. I wish you weren't an Honorable person and just stayed home. I wish you didn't take to the sky that night. I wish I would have begged you to stay with me. I wish you were here... and not just a scattered star.

But it would've been useless, I know that. What I'm really sorry for.. Is the fact that I couldn't tell you how I felt before you died.

But I love you Alastor, I always have and I always will.

Forever.

* * *

_"A counter impulse let me take - And be forgiven" - A Night Thought, William Wordsworth_

* * *

_Pairing Diversity - Alastor/Arabella - Quail_

_Character Diversity - Arabella Figg - Star_

_Minor Character - Arabella Figg - Honorable _

_Favorite Genre - wist - knew; past tense of wit _

_Character Trait - spiteful! _

_Organization - Danger_

_Movie - __You don't understand! I coulda had class. I coulda been a contender. I could've been somebody, instead of a bum, which is what I am. _(On The Waterfront, 1954)

_Poetry Quotes - __"A counter impulse let me take - And be forgiven" - A Night Thought, William Wordsworth_


End file.
